Mon mensonge
by Miss.Pupitre - Anil
Summary: La vie d'agent double n'est pas la vie rêvée. Obligé de mentir, encore et toujours, il est parfois compliqué de distinguer la réalité du mensonge et Hawks perd pieds. [Joyeux Noël, Turandot !]


JOYEUX NOËL TURANDOT ! *jette des confettis*

Vous l'aurez compris, je participe à la V.2 du Secret Santa du forum francophone MHA Plus Ultra ! Cette année, je suis tombée sur **Turandot**, j'espère que mon OS te plaira ^-^ Et n'hésitez à me laisser des commentaires, si vous le souhaitez ;) Si jamais vous voulez lire en musique, je vous conseille Watashi no Uso (quel coïncidence, dites donc, ce titre xD) version piano de Your lie in April et Hugging you de Tom Rosenthal, c'est sur ces chansons que j'ai écrit mon texte.

Merci à **Zofra **pour avoir bêta mon texte !

**Warning : relation homosexuel ****explicite, si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ce thème, ne lisez pas s'il vous plait.**

* * *

Il faisait froid dehors, le vent soufflait fort, laissant entendre son chant même à l'intérieur des habitations. La température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés et il avait même failli neiger. Rien d'étonnant pour un jour de Noël. La ligue avaient eu une réunion, un peu plus tôt, d'où la présence du super héros. Il avait dû se montrer présent, au risque d'attirer l'attention plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà et de griller sa couverture d'agent double. Quoique, si Hawks se montrait honnête envers lui-même, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il n'avait pas grand-chose de prévu pour aujourd'hui.

Ceci dit, La réunion ne s'était pas éternisée et elle s'était vite terminée. Shigaraki ne s'était pas attardé, il fut le premier à s'en aller, Kurogiri à ses côtés. Twice avait proposé à Toga de la raccompagner et la jeune fille avait acquiescé. Cependant, Magnet s'était imposé, ne comprenant pas la subtilité du message de Twice lui signifiant de les laisser, et ils étaient repartis à trois. Le blond eut un petit rire qu'il exprima par le nez. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait réussir à la draguer. Mister Compress et Spinner avaient fermé la marche, l'un ayant un rendez-vous galant et l'autre bien décidé à aller camper devant les kiosques de journaux pour obtenir une édition spécial centrée sur Stain, le tueur de héros. Cette soirée de Noël s'annonçait définitivement prometteuse, pour eux. Beaucoup moins pour lui. Il n'avait personne avec qui la passer, alors il était resté. Personne ne s'en était soucié.

L'unique pièce du hangar était glacée et le chauffage à moitié gelé ne l'aidait en rien à se réchauffer. Hawks avait alors étendu ses ailes et s'y était recroquevillé, là assis sur le canapé, y cherchant du réconfort. Un soupir d'aise avait franchi ses lèvres, laissant échapper son souffle qui s'était vite transformé en buée, tandis que ses yeux se fermaient. Il était tellement, tellement, fatigué. Ce petit jeu le lassait, il avait envie d'arrêter. Il avait envie de rentrer. En face, Dabi l'observait, il le sentait. Lui non plus n'avait pas de famille, alors il était resté, lui tenant compagnie. Pourtant, lorsqu'il relevait la tête et ouvrait les yeux pour l'observer à travers ses plumes, le garçon, nonchalamment assis à l'autre bout du canapé, avait la tête jetée en arrière, le regard rivé sur le plafond. Il croyait pouvoir le berner aussi facilement ?

Hawks ne put retenir son demi-sourire en l'observant. Bizarrement, c'était avec ce garçon que ça avait tout de suite matché. Il se sentait à l'aise avec lui, ou du moins tout aussi à l'aise que son identité d'agent double le lui permettait. Il adorait le taquiner et l'autre le lui rendait bien. Dabi lui rappelait un peu Enji, son regard surtout. Ce regard si semblable qui le poussait à sourire, tout comme celui d'Enji.

Une sorte de… complicité s'était installée entre eux. C'était voulu, pour le bien de son infiltration, il lui fallait au moins une personne à qui s'ancrer, à qui s'attacher et qui l'apprécierait. Hawks s'y était attendu, il l'avait lui-même préparé. Dès qu'il s'était plongé dans son regard, il l'avait su. Il avait décidé que cet ami serait Dabi. Lui qui avait, à la base, prévu de s'allier à une demoiselle, il en avait été le premier surpris.

« Tu crois que je ne te vois pas ? »

Hawks s'était redressé, ses ailes vibrant légèrement alors qu'il les étirait, un demi-sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il s'était penché en avant, se rapprochant du garçon. Il sentait d'ici sa chaleur corporelle, ce gars n'avait jamais froid, c'était une véritable bouillotte ambulante. Ça aussi, ça lui rappelait Enji.

« Mmmh, voir quoi ? »

Son rictus mutin ne trompait personne et surtout pas Hawks. Il voyait clair dans son jeu et Dabi aimait jouer, surtout avec Hawks. Hawks, lui, devait s'avouer qu'il avait fini par apprécier ce petit jeu avec Dabi. Il était tombé dans son propre piège. Il s'était mis à _réellement_ apprécier la personnalité du garçon et leurs petites joutes verbales.

« Alors personne ne me regarde à la volée ? demanda-t-il en laissant courir ses longs doigts sur le torse nu de Dabi. »

Il s'était rapproché de lui, observant sa peau cabossée et à l'air cramée. Ça faisait bien longtemps que cette chaudière ambulante avait fait disparaitre son haut, malgré le froid ambiant.

« Moi, je ne vois qu'une personne qui a besoin d'être réchauffé. »

Le ton malicieux et le rictus vicieux de Dabi ne laissaient aucun doute filtrer sur ce qui allait suivre. Hawks lança les hostilités en chevauchant Dabi, s'installant sur ses cuisses, face à lui et en se mordillant la lèvre du bas. Ils faisaient ça depuis un bout de temps déjà. Hawks avait eu l'idée de baiser pour renforcer sa position au sein de la ligue qui commençait déjà à se fragiliser. La réticence inexistante de Dabi n'avait fait que lui faciliter la tâche. Passer ce cap intime avait créé un attachement, même minime, tel qu'il s'y attendait. Dabi pourra ainsi, inconsciemment, protéger sa crédibilité aux yeux des autres. Il avait modulé son ancre. _Pour le plus grand bien._

Il frémit lorsque les doigts chauds de Dabi glissaient sur ses abdominaux. Ses propres doigts allèrent se perdre dans sa chevelure noire et hérissée avant que ses lèvres n'aillent l'embrasser. Il laissa échapper un souffle exalté. Pure simulation. Il en était persuadé.

Non, il ne l'aimait pas mais ça, le garçon était au courant. Un simple plan cul, comme il le laissait penser. Même son doigté, ses mains chaudes courant le long de ses reins, ne lui faisait aucun effet mais ça, il n'allait pas le crier sur tous les toits. Enfin non, plus depuis récemment. Hawks mentait. Au début, ça n'avait rien de plaisant, même si ce n'était pas dégoutant. Un baiser, une caresse ou un coup de rein, ça ne changeait rien. Ça le laissait toujours indifférent.

Il gémit lorsque Dabi le prit. Il voulait lui arracher un cri, Hawks le connaissait bien. Le visage de prédateur de son amant le fit ricaner avant qu'une plainte surprise ne lui échappe. Le fourbe ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'habituer. Elle se transforma cependant vite en des bruits bien plus suggestifs. Simulation… ? Il s'en persuadait.

Non, Hawks se mentait, sa conscience le lui soufflait. Leur relation avait bien trop évolué. Il n'était plus aux commandes. Lui-même s'y perdait, son esprit s'y enlisait tandis que son cœur se noyait. Soudainement, il eut envie de l'enlacer, de le serrer et de ne plus jamais se réveiller. Il voulait rentrer et s'enterrer sous sa couverture, se bourrer pour tout oublier. Il était tellement, _tellement_, fatigué. Il voulait tout arrêter. Mais comment y arriver ? Un ricanement désabusé secoua son corps malmené par son amant. Il n'était qu'un pion sur l'échiquier, le cerveau dictait et lui, il agissait. Franchement, quel était l'intérêt de se questionner comme il le faisait ? Il fallait juste… agir sans trop réfléchir. Fermer les yeux et continuer.

Dabi avait dû sentir son changement d'attitude (même là, il échouait) car il lui empoigna le menton, stoppant ses vas-et-viens, et l'embrassa presque… tendrement ?

« T'arrives pas à tenir la cadence, poupée ? »

Il ne put retenir son rire désabusé alors qu'il reprenait sa chevauchée. Il avait vraiment, _vraiment_, envie de rentrer mais le toucher de Dabi le retenait. Comment pouvait-il lui résister ? Lui-même n'en avait aucune idée.


End file.
